Gardevoir's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gardevoir develops a thing for her loud, brassy farting after she joins the Pokken Tournament. Now she's on the verge of being realized to be as gassy as the farty Princess Peach, if you're familiar with Princess Peach farting.
1. Chapter 1

**Gardevoir's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

 _Author's Note_ : Would you believe no one else has used this title? Also, Pokken Tournament is awesome.

* * *

It was another typical day at the Pokken Mansion, which was not as big as the Super Smash Brothers Mansion due to being relatively new, and the roster not being as big. Everyone was going about their business as usual, with several fights going on.

Until Gardevoir farted so loudly that it shook the whole mansion. Gardevoir blushed as she placed her hands on her butt, all the other Pokemon of either the Roster or Assist staring at her as she ripped another loud butt blast. Gardevoir was like the Princess Peach of the Pokken Mansion, even though she needed time to actually enjoy farting and to hardly embarrassed about it.

"So sorry...those spicy Pokepuffs are messing up my intestines!" Gardevoir stated as her dress was constantly lifted by her big butt blasts.

"Damn! To think part of the reason I came here was to get away from Princess Peach and all those other farting women!" Lucario growled as he wanted to use Aura Sphere on Gardevoir's gassy ass.

"Gosh that girl is so gassy...imagine if Melly or some other gassy Pokemon got in..." Whimsicott stated, conversing with her partner Jirachi.

"She sure is." Jirachi gasped, surprised by Gardevoir's brassy butt blasts, which continued as Gardevoir pooted up a storm, filling the mansion up with her smelly methane.

Then there was a knock on the front door. Lilligant, who set up her lemonade business in the mansion, used Sweet Scent to clear the air of Gardevoir's farts as Mewtwo answered it.

"Let me guess, you wanna join the Pokken Tournament roster?" Mewtwo asked a female Mawile, who was standing in front of the mansion.

"Oh, yes please! Or at least part of the Assist duos." Mawile stated.

"It's not that easy! But I'll give you a shot." Mewtwo sighed. "Alright, who's up?"

Everyone else pushed Gardevoir forward out of annoyance for her farting ass. Gardevoir let out a tiny poot from the tension.

"All right, you're up, _Fartevoir_." Mewtwo remarked.

* * *

"Ok." Gardevoir agreed, a cute little poot escaping her windy posterior.

"So…you're just gonna let this happen, aren't you?" Volcanion stated, conversing with Arceus as Magearna was also with them.

"Yes, yes I am." Arceus replied.

Meanwhile, Magearna bent over and ripped a foul, brassy smelling tuba fart, sighing of relief as she giggled.

"Gosh that fleshy Gardevoir is so gassy! She just makes me wanna fart more!" Magearna stated as she kept farting brassy poots while Arceus and Volcanion rolled their eyes, especially Volcanion, who could never release more steam than Magearna was releasing steamy farts from her ass.

* * *

"Good luck, girl!" Gardevoir stated as she got into a fighting stance, she and Mawile being in the Pokken Tournament Mansion's arena.

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere!" Mawile remarked as she began using Crunch, the battle shifting from the Field Phase to the Duel Phase as Gardevoir shrieked and turned around, crouching down with her butt outwards.

Mawile began using Crunch on Gardevoir's butt, biting it with her head jaws as Gardevoir screamed from the pain, before ripping a fart so powerful that it stemmed to literally punch Mawile in the face, blowing her back.

"Ooh, was that me?" Gardevoir blushed as she pushed on her butt cheeks, several raunchy farts pushing out of it, blowing her dress aside as her white butt cheeks were revealed under her dress.

Mawile rubbed her cheek, then she smelled Gardevoir's fart, gagging as she used Sweet Scent to get rid of Gardevoir's rotten gas, disgusted by the foul smell. "Oh sweet Arceus! That stinks so bad!"

"My bad!" Gardevoir rubbed the back of her head. She then began farting up a storm again, letting out a series of loud, brassy farts, much to Mawile's annoyance as she charged after Gardevoir again, only for her to turn around and rip another powerful fart that punched her hard in her face.

Gardevoir blushed, realizing with each fart that she was enjoying her own fart blasts. She started to love farting. She loved the feeling of each fart blast from her ass. She loved that she was stinking up the field. "Oh, Arceus this….is nice!"

As Mawile tried to fight back, Gardevoir kept ripping big farts, which were literally like punches to Mawile's face. As much as Mawile would use Sweet Scent to keep fumigating the fart gas that was coming from Gardevoir's pooting, tooting big butt, Gardevoir would constantly replace Mawile's Sweet Scent with more of her smelly, gassy blasts, each of which punched Mawile in the face, bruising it as they gave Mawile two black eyes.

After a few moments, Mawile finally fainted, anime swirls appearing in her eyes, the entire field stinking from Gardevoir's farts.

"Oh gosh, did I win?" Gardevoir giggled as she rubbed her gassy, white ass with her dress aside, which vibrated as she was still ripping brassy, bassy butt burps.

Meanwhile in the spectator seats, Lopunny blushed at the sight of Gardevoir's farty butt. "That's my girl!"

Lilligant rubbed her chin with her right leaf, Whimsicott and Jirachi sitting beside her. "I think I have an idea to sell more lemonade here."

"Let me guess, you want her to fart in front of your lemonade stand so you can get more customers?" Jirachi asked. "Mr. Lanky Purple is already doing something like that."

"Yeah selling tacos, not lemonade!" Whimsicott added.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir walked away, celebrating her gassy victory as she farted with each step, blowing the openings of her dress aside as her butt could be seen. Mawile then woke up, coughing and gagging from Gardevoir's poot gas as she used Sweet Scent again to cancel out the rotten butt fumes.

"Wow, good thing her farts didn't kill her or that would've been…..a _**fartality**_!" Magearna gasped, still with Arceus and Volcanion.

"That's Mortal Kombat, idiot." Volcanion remarked.

Magearna scoffed as she pooted another fart.

"You're both idiots." Arceus sighed.

 _This was only the beginning of Gardevoir's fart filled misadventures._

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Chun Li, who was wearing her usual attire with her butt appearing big in it, grunted as she was ripping a fart storm so powerful that it not only knocked out her opponent, but also disintegrated them, with the announcer voice saying: _**"Chun Li wins, Fartality!"**_

"Man, what a powerful, huge butt you got there, Chun!" Cammy stated as she hugged Chun Li, both of them farting loudly as Chun Li blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi there! We heard that there was another new farting girl who's been getting attention lately, and that she resides here!" Princess Daisy stated, wearing her tight orange jeans and farting loudly while Toadette, who appeared as a sexy humanoid and wore tight pink jeans and a red shirt, was also with her. She farted loudly too, since both of them were insanely gassy, just like Gardevoir. Both girls were conversing with Mewtwo at the front door of the Pokken mansion.

Mewtwo sighed and turned around. "Hey _Fartevoir_ , you have a couple of visitors."

"Fartevoir, ha ha! That's funny!" Daisy laughed.

"It sure is!" Toadette giggled as she and Daisy both farted in unison, their tight jeans puffing up from their gas, followed by both of them getting brown stains on their butts.

Suddenly, loud, brassy farting that shook the entire mansion was heard, the gassy Gardevoir walking up to the front door, forcing Mewtwo to leave so the three of them could get acquainted.

"So you two are apparently very gassy too, huh?" Gardevoir asked as she kept ripping loud, tuba pitched farts, her smelly Fairy Wind blowing up her dress, exposing her big, brassy bubble butt.

"Sure are! We came because we heard you were one of the new current leading farters in the fart market!" Daisy stated as she and Toadette kept farting brassy poots in their brown stained tight jeans of orange and pink, respectively.

"Yeah, I'm one of the new favorites, as you're trying to put." Gardevoir smiled, talking above the loud sounds her raunchy butt was making. "And I've decided I love farting. I think I just developed a fart fetish!" she giggled.

"Hey, me too!" Toadette smiled. "Welcome to the club!" Toadette hugged Gardevoir, with Daisy joining in as the three of them kept up with their nonstop farts, with Gardevoir's being the loudest and the smelliest, the brown stains on Daisy's and Toadette's tight jeans growing in size due to their constant farting.

"You know, I should probably try on tight jeans sometime to conceal my butt, I mean my farts are always blowing up my dress! Like Meloetta, I just can't keep the bare contents of my butt in check!" Gardevoir turned around, Daisy and Toadeyye gawking a bit at Gardevoir's butt, which was constantly revealed by her dress being blown up by her farts no matter how hard Gardevoir held her dress down.

Then suddenly, Gardevoir's stomach growled louder than before. "Oh gosh, not again…"

Daisy and Toadette glanced at each other in question, then Gardevoir's loud stomach growls accidentally triggered her Mega Evolution, transforming her into Mega Gardevoir, who farted such a huge fart that it sent Daisy and Toadette blasting off again, followed by the environment nearby melting from Mega Gardevoir's mega sized cloud of fart gas.

Daisy and Toadette both landed on their big, farting butts clad in their jeans, their farts and big butts cushioning their landing as they were both next to a female Mawile that was trying to pull herself back up, appearing bruised as she was rubbing her face, the three of them being somewhere far away from the Pokken Mansion.

"You guys got literally blasted off again by Mega Gardevoir's farts too, huh?" Mawile asked them.

Daisy and Toadette both nodded as they both pooted in unison. They both continued to fart as Mawile simply fell back in exhaustion, having had enough girls farting for one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gardevoir lifted her leg, farting loudly as her butt cheeks under her dress vibrated from her big butt burp blasts, conversing with Whimsicott as the two of them were in Gardevoir's room in the Pokken mansion, which was now conveniently located somewhere in the Ferrum region.

"Phew, you sure can fart, Gar!" Whimsicott giggled as she fanned Gardevoir's smelly gas away from her.

"I know!" Gardevoir giggled as she rubbed her butt cheeks, ripping a big fart that shook the foundation of the mansion, much to everyone else's dismay. Gardevoir fanned away her smelly gas, still farting loudly as she spoke. "I'm basically the gassy Princess Peach Tootstool Pootstool equivalent of Pokken."

Gardevoir turned and unintentionally blasted Whimsicott in her face with another big fart. "Hey, have you come up with any moves using your farts?"

Gardevoir smiled as her eyes lit up. "Oh, did I! Watch this!" Gardevoir's butt vibrated as she began farting out short poots and twirling around, letting out a ton of small farts per second, then stopping and pointing her gassy butt at the window, farting so loud and proud that she didn't notice Mawile was coincidentally looking through the window at that time, being unfortunate enough to once again take another smelly gas blast to the face from Gardevoir's ass, using Sweet Scent in frustration to avoid smelling the rotten stench that came with it.

"You're so talented, Gar! No wonder you made it into the Pokken roster!" Whimsicott commented, astounded by Gardevoir's gassy talents.

"That's nothing, girl! Watch this!" Gardevoir farted again, this time transforming into her mega evolved form, her now much bigger butt immediately farting so strongly that it caused the Pokken Mansion to collapse on itself, much to the annoyance of most of the other Pokemon there, especially Mawile, who was crushed by some of the debris.

Mega Gardevoir rubbed the back of her head, another butt vibrating butt burp belting out of her. "Heh..Excuse me!"

Lucario simply groaned as he and several other Psychic-types started using Psychic to try to repair the mansion, which proved to be rather challenging, even for them as Mega Gardevoir's farts were so bad that it actually poisoned some of the Pokemon who were within rage of Mega Gardevoir's still farting butt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chandelure watched in awe as she witnessed Gardevoir farting loudly through one of the hallways of the Pokken mansion, her big blasts of raunchy fart gas stinking up the hallways as she was headed to the Pokken bakery.

"Oh, just look at her fart! So amazing!" Chandelure giggled as she stared at the gassy Psychic/Fairy-Type, enjoying the sight of Gardevoir's dress and butt being blasted and vibrating respectively because of her consistent butt burps. "Oh, how I wish I had a sexy humanoid body, and a big butt so I could fart too!

"Don't be ridiculous! Nobody could picture you like that!" Lucario fumed, standing behind her. Besides, one farting farter in this mansion is bad enough. I can't come to either here or the Smash mansion without witnessing some girl farting! Is it even necessary?"

"Of course! We all need fetish fuel! I need it to keep my ghostly candles burning!" Chandelure admitted, much to Lucario's dismay as she followed the gassy Gardevoir.

Meanwhile at the bakery, Mawile was looking at some Pokepuffs, then Gardevoir walking in, turning to the opposite direction, her butt facing the poor Mawile, who frowned at the sight of Gardevoir's very gassy butt facing her direction. "Oh no, don't you dare-"

Gardevoir ripped another huge, brassy fart that blew in Mawile's face, disgusted by the horrid, raunchy smell that was blasting it's way out of Gardevoir's farty rump, having to use Sweet Scent to once again dispel Gardevoir's horrible smelling gas.

"Oh my!" Slurpuff gasped, being the one running the bakery as she witnessed Gardevoir's gassy outburst. "Sweets really do a number on you, don't they?"

"Oh, they sure do! Boy these sweets don't come out so sweet after they're in my stomach! My big butt always has farts it wants to let out! Especially when I'm in my mega form!"

A few minutes later, Gardevoir walked out, munching on a pink Pokepuff, feeling her stomach rumble she she felt more fart gas building up inside her, her hand being on her rumbling stomach. "Oooh, dear Arceus, this could be bad…"

Then Chandelure floated right up to her. "Hey Gar! I just wanted to say hi and-"

"Not now! I gotta let out a big one!" Gardevoir groaned as her stomach was growling louder.

"Oooh! I can't wait!" Chandelure claimed, feeling excited as she clapped her two candle like arms together.

Chandelure didn't have to wait long as Gardevoir farted so loudly and proudly that it stunk up the mansion hallway to the point where there was green gas all over the place, and worse, the methane within Gardevoir's smelly fart gas and Chandelure's presence ignited her purple flames, causing the entire area to get burned by her purple flames.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Chandelure apologized, feeling sorry for burning the hallway in the process.

"Oh, that's ok." Gardevoir stated as she was still farting several more poots afterwards, fanning the air, which still reeked of her stinky butt burps. "Phew, good thing I wasn't in my Mega form! Otherwise this would be really bad! Seriously!"

Mawile was unconscious behind the farting Gardevoir, having anime swirls in her eyes, being one of the departed.

 _Because Gardevoir farted._


	5. Chapter 5

Gardevoir watched the snow fall from the inside of the Pokken Mansion, feeling excited as she felt a tingling sensation inside her, which turned out to feel the need to fart. Gardevoir was wearing red Christmas attire with stockings in contrast to her dress

"Well, time to decorate the place!" Gardevoir claimed as she ran around the mansion, aiming her butt around as she ripped as many loud, brassy farts as possible, farting out boughs of holly as she ran through the halls.

"W-What the hell?" Lucario gasped as she saw Gardevoir fart up a storm, literally as he was shocked to see Gardevoir farting out fake snow as she enjoyed herself, rubbing her big bubbly butt burping out tinsel afterward.

"Oh come on! Why does she get to fart out all the decorations?" Brazier remarked in jealousy, crossing her arms as she witnessed Gardevoir fart out a Christmas tree with lights and a star.

"Oooh pretty!" Chandelure clapped her lamp hands together as she loved seeing Gardevoir decorating the mansion with her farting.

Mawile groaned, plugging her nose as she couldn't stand the smell of Gardevoir's fart gas. "As if Gardevoir wasn't annoying enough with her farting. Ughh!"

"Oh come on Maw, I'm not annoying, maybe you pre just annoyed!" Gardevoir tilted her head in innocence, then she got an idea, a lightbulb apearing over her head. "Oh hey! Of course!"

Gardevoir ran outside, suddenly morphing into Mega Gardevoir, her big bubble butt looking big in her holiday suit, blushing at how revealing her clothes were, smiling as she bent over, putting her hands on her butt cheeks, which faced the mansion as she then ripped a cacophony of poison gas farts, many different Christmas lights and decorations erupting from her mega sized brassy butt, her strong brassy gas melting the snow off the mansion.

"There, that ought to do it!" Gardevoir smiled as she patted her abnormally big butt with one hand, fanning the air with another, the air filled with her stinky fart gas. "Peeyew! I gotta go easy on the Christmas cookies! Good thing I didn't have any egg nog!" Gardevoir laughed, feeling a low pitched poot warming up the back of her clothes and her turn-on of a butt as she walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Mawile walked into a room, encountering a horde of female Gardevoir.

"I'm sorry, what is this? Where am I? Who are you all?" Mawile asked, oblivious to how she got to where she was.

The female Gardevoir all have glances at each other, then the middle one spoke, smiling. "All right girls, in three….two..…one…." all the Gardevoir turned around and bent over.

Mawile gawked in shock as they all farted as big and loud as possible, their farts being huge and smelly as Mawile was literally blown back by the intense foul blasts. Their dresses were blown up by their huge fart gas blasts.

"W-What the hell?" Mawile ran the other way, only to be greeted by Kalos Champion Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Poison Gas!" Diantha declared, pointing at Mawile as Mega Gardevoir turned around, her whole dress pushed up by the enormous, impossibly humongous fart that followed, erupting from Mega Gardevoir's butt, more powerful than the explosion of a Turtonator's shell, not only blowing poor Mawile away in a tornado of flatulence, but also poisoning her as she was blown upward, screaming.

* * *

Then she woke up, realizing it was a dream, but she gasped as it turns out Gardevoir was farting in her face, having ripped dozens of farts in Mawile's face.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head!" Gardevoir innocently greeted her, pushing out another raunchy, smelly fart.

"Gardevoir! Why the hell are you farting in my place?" Mawile fumed. "Why am I always your personal fart cushion? Why?"

Gardevoir frowned. "Sorry. It's just that these Pokebeans are really giving me gas, and you overslept, so…y'know, I tried waking you up by farting on you."

"Then stop eating them! They're called PokeBEANS!" It should be so obvious that they give you gas!" A very stinky Mawile remarked as she pulled herself out of bed, running into her nearby bathroom to wash Gardevoir's butt stink off of her.

Gardevoir kept farting as she grabbed her butt, which only made her fart more. "I can't! They taste so yummy in my tummy! Even if my tummy does turn them into loads of stinky fart gas!"

Mawile's eye twitched with each loud fart that Gardevoir belted out. _**"Fart you, Fartevoir!"**_ Mawile suddenly grabbed Gardevoir by her head jaws, shaking her around as Gardevoir could only scream in pain as well as fart her thunderous butt off at the same time, which only enraged Mawile even more.


End file.
